Small-molecule kinase inhibitors have emerged over the past decade as an important class of anti-cancer agents. Cyclin dependent kinases (CDK) are of particular interest because their activities are frequently misregulated in a wide variety of human cancers. The cyclin dependent kinases (for example CDK-2) are serine/threonine protein kinases, which are the driving force behind the cell cycle and cell proliferation. Although several molecules that inhibit cell cycle kinases have been developed and clinically screened as potential anticancer agents, none of these has been approved for commercial use because of dystrophia myotonica protein kinase issues. Therefore, there exists a need for new compounds to treat cancers associated with cyclin dependent kinases. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide compounds for the treatment or prevention of such diseases.